


Together, Centuries Blur

by kaneklutz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, Existentialism, Fluff, M/M, horny existential gods deserve rights, it's hard being alive for so long!, someone who really "gets your whole thing", sometimes you just gotta hook up with someone who gets what you're going through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaneklutz/pseuds/kaneklutz
Summary: Mortals think that life as a god must be a wondrous thing, full of adventure, possibility, and never-ending fun. Any god could tell you the opposite.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	Together, Centuries Blur

**Author's Note:**

> wow, it's been a while. good to see y'all again. quick note that i will be (trying) to post more often, and y'all should subscribe and leave kudos if you enjoy this! 
> 
> also, this was supposed to be a lot angstier but it went fluffy and i wasn't too mad about it, so y'all can have smth nice and soft. have a good day <3

Time passes slowly for a god. 

Despite what mortals may believe, those endless days don’t pass like seconds. The years don’t pass like hours, centuries don’t whirl past through the great storm of life. 

No, any god would tell you that time passes just the same. 

The sun rises, the sun sets. Clouds drift across the cerulean skies, rain floods the lands, cities grow and rise, then fall, and are left to the past. Trees grow and shrivel, animals evolve and die out. The world moves forward, and a god is there for it all, from the moment they wake, to the second they lay down to rest. 

And the memories. 

Oh, _ Odin, _ the memories. 

They can remember it all, though no one ever thinks about this. Gods are blessed (cursed?) with a memory that is picture perfect, down to the very last detail. The rough, chapped lips of everyone they’ve kissed, the smell of salt in the air at every seaside they’ve visited. There is no such thing as forgetting, not for a god. 

Gods remember every mistake, every triumph, all the good days and the bad, even the ones firmly stuck in between, nestled in the space of an endless cycle of days the average human mind would deem mundane, and allow to be forgotten. 

Every lover, every friend, anyone who ever touched their soul, every mortal who they watched grow old. 

Every funeral. Every death. All memories are only the blink of an eye away, remembered with only a single thought cast back through time, for a god. 

-

“So, how do you deal with this, Grandmaster? A god I may be, yet I cannot imagine experiencing the millennia you have, watching time pass day after day for all those centuries.”

Blue-painted lips curve into a smile laced with emotions Loki can’t quite identify. Regret? Nostalgia, perhaps? Remembering, in a single moment, all the crystal clear details of a god’s memories. Whatever he feels, the Grandmaster doesn’t seem inclined to let him in on this particular secret so easily. 

“Why, Loki, have you any need to ask me? Isn’t it- isn’t it obvious, looking around you? I would think that you could see, see _ exactly _ how I fill my centuries. Can’t you?”

They lie together, wrapped around each other and in bedsheets, the air heavy with their warmth and aura, with the tangible connection between these two strange creatures, a young god and an old. The windows are glazed over, darkened, a lazy attempt to block out the glowing lights of the city below. Wrapped in the Grandmaster’s embrace, the warmth of his skin balancing out Loki’s ever-cold touch, he feels safe. A rare treat indeed for a trickster god. 

“In bed with young immortals like myself? While I confess that, in your position, I would do the same, there must be more than that. I can’t help but find mortals and their naïveté, their rash decisions, so irritating. You must find me and mine equally so, mustn’t you?”

The Grandmaster’s laugh is dizzying, a unique brand of sound; it’s odd and yet infectious as anything. “Don’t think of yourself like that, Lo, I happen to find younger folks like yourself absolutely–“

He breaks off, pausing in thought. Loki waits patiently, used to this behaviour. The Grandmaster always finds the word he wants, or moves on lightning-quick to the next topic on his mind, and time is something Loki can finally afford to give away freely. 

“Delightful,” the Grandmaster finishes at last, eyes lighting up as the word strikes him. “Absolutely delightful.”

“How charming.” Loki says this dryly, but he’s unable to mask the hint of amusement in his voice, the lilting tone of happiness that the Grandmaster always manages to draw from him. 

The mattress shifts slightly as they move, simultaneously, closer together. 

“But,” the Grandmaster continues, tracing an absent-minded hand down Loki’s cheek, “my indulgence isn’t the only thing keeping me from going off the… ah, the deep end.”

His thumb caresses the skin of Loki’s pale cheekbones, then drops away to untangle himself from Loki’s grasp. The Grandmaster stands and wraps himself in a sheet as he pads to the window. Loki curls inwards on himself, trying to preserve the fading warmth the Grandmaster had taken away. 

With a wave of the Grandmaster’s hand, the gauzy curtain covering the window fades away, revealing bright, twinkling lights and flying ships. A city alive with all manner of creatures, coexisting on a primitive yet futuristic planet far away from all other civilizations, is far below them. Living. Breathing. Thriving. Growing. 

“Loki, come, come look with me, darling,” the Grandmaster says, beckoning him towards the window. 

He makes a face of distaste at the thought of leaving the coziness of their bed, but does as he’s asked. Folding his legs out and away from the sheets, he stands, shivering slightly from the combined absence of the Grandmaster’s warmth and the blankets. Unsteady legs stumble over to where the Grandmaster stands, carrying him to his lover. 

Adjusting the sheet to cover them both and gently tugging Loki closer against his side, the Grandmaster nods at the crowds below. A thousand different species, spacecrafts speeding across the skies, around and above the spires of the tallest towers. A junk city Sakaar may be, but beautiful nonetheless. 

“Look at it all, Loki, look,” the Grandmaster says in his familiar wavering cadence. 

Loki gazes out the window, at a city of mayhem and shining skyscrapers, at hordes of people far below amusing themselves in party and celebration, because there is always something to celebrate on Sakaar. Then he looks again. He looks at the Grandmaster, whose face is bright with the reflection from the lights far below. He looks radiant, at peace and happy. 

_ Beautiful. _

“You’re not looking!”

He snaps out of his admiring haze to face a mock-offended Grandmaster staring at him with a pout on his lips. 

“But I am,” Loki replies smoothly. “I’m admiring beautiful things, Grandmaster, simply works of art. Unfortunately, I don’t mean the city this time.” A flash of his eyes, a snuggle into the Grandmaster’s side, and he sees the Grandmaster’s realization as it hits him. 

_ “Oh,” _ the Grandmaster says softly. There’s more than a hint of a smile on his lips now, and a sparkle in his eyes as he leads Loki back to their bed, back to the warm sheets and comfort as they float far away from responsibility. Farther and farther still, until it’s nothing but the two of them, together. 

They tangle in the bedsheets. Limbs brush against each other, body presses up against body for the heat. 

Loki is warm, for the first time in a long time, in the Grandmaster’s arms. 

The Grandmaster is satisfied, for the first time in a longer time, to have someone in his life who isn’t so achingly dull. 

Life is still slow. Still rife with pain, disappointment, unbearable loss. Things don’t change instantly once you have a lover to keep your bed warmed on cold nights. 

After all, time passes slowly for a god. 

But perhaps together, the two can make that time a bit more pleasurable. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed <3
> 
> edit 12/24/2020: this reached 100 kudos??? who's still fucking reading this my god if you're here go listen to the magnus archives and get back to me-


End file.
